


One Last Time

by Deathangelgw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Sirius knows he needs to say good bye.





	

Title: One Last Time

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, all hers so shush!

Warnings: Severe angst, dark, post OotP spoilers, slight slash hints.

Rating: PG

Pairings: hinted Sirius/Harry

Summary: Based on a pic by Lizardspots, Sirius has come for a final goodbye.

A/N: This is for the amazing Lizardspots who created a pic here: http://www.livejournal.com/users/lizardspots/113121.html?#cutid1 of the most angsty pic yet that tore at my heart immediately. I only hope I can put into words what she drew. Not betaed, so please forgive any mistakes! Thanks Lizard for breaking my writer’s block! Feedback is lovely! Thanks!

 

Coldness.

 

Sorrow.

 

Darkness.

 

Always surrounding him these three shadows of death were, never letting him find peace after he had fallen through the veil. He paced in the between space that kept him from life as well as death, always watching the one whom he had come to care for most.

 

The thinning form of his godson was a dark shadow on the four poster bed, the maroon and gold no longer as bright to him as if washed out in mourning as well. Or rather, the tears that were shed by Harry took away all signs of happiness, turning them as gray and lifeless as the ghost that now haunted the room of Harry Potter.

 

Sirius Black wrapped his arms around himself, aching and cold as he watched Harry lie silently on his bed. His own heart broke at the vacant gaze that rested listlessly on the gauzy swags that brushed low between the posts of the bed as if reaching for him in an effort of comfort. But no comfort could come to replace a cold embrace, empty heart, and broken soul.

 

It was this same coldness that kept Sirius from crossing over, his heart ever longing to brush away the tears that trailed down the sunken cheeks in glittering rivulets. His fingers ached to run through the dull black hair, brushing along the jagged scar that had marked the boy since the time of his escape from death. He wanted to take away all the pain that single wound that would truly never heal until Harry’s duty was fulfilled, but he no longer could.

 

He had to admit that now. He no longer could take away Harry’s pain. His foolishness had cost them both that chance and now…he had to say good bye.

 

Bowing his head in acceptance of that final blow to his shattered heart, Sirius slowly unfolded his arms from around his waist and floated over noiselessly to the edge of the washed out bed. He sat on the edge, watching in amazement as the bed slowly sank down the tiniest bit in indication that some presence was there in that space. He looked up and felt a bitter smile cross his lips as he watched Harry stir ever so slightly, the paling green eyes revealing themselves between dried tears and clumped eyelashes.

 

He watched as Harry focused on him slowly, but neither of them moved. Words were no longer necessary in this still moment in time. Green eyes traced over the translucent features before them, carefully committing to memory the rough chiseled features, gentle black gaze, and supportive frame as the shaded eyes before him did the same. Their eyes finally locked, a wordless exchange passing between them as the ethers of the between world swirled around the two in hushed comfort.

 

Feeling the final pull begin, Sirius felt tears come to his eyes as he moved up and laid out over Harry, his hand coming up to brush over Harry’s renewed tears in an effort to brush them away…to no avail. Harry though closed his eyes as his lips trembled, his head tilting ever so slightly in a heart rending search for the warm touch of flesh that would never come again. A choked sob worked its way out from Harry’s pale throat, ending in a cracked note of such despair that silence fell over the room completely in sympathy.

 

Leaning in, Sirius brushed his lips over Harry’s scar, whispering soft words of love there in defiance to the one who had been responsible for the tragedy brought into the youth’s life. He ran his lips down the bridge of the nose and caressed the streaming tears that leaked out from the hidden eyes before bringing his lips to the dry cracked lips. He closed his eyes in pain as he grazed his lips over them, seeking to heal them before they parted for him. His hands rested on the bony shoulders underneath them as he opened his mouth and pressed his lips firmly to the parted mouth. His tongue trailed in slightly, brushing over teeth, tongue, and palate in a once forbidden caress before their lips parted.

 

Wordlessly, Sirius leaned his forehead against Harry’s as he closed his eyes. “Farewell, my Harry. Never forget me…and never give in,” he whispered softly as he began to fade away.

 

“Sirius…Sirius don’t leave me…” Harry whispered as he tried to bring his arms up to hold the fading form to him, but they only passed through the vaporous figure. Green eyes revealed themselves through a mist of tears and eyelashes once more, gazing into the vanishing eyes before him. “Sirius!”

 

His cry echoed through the room, a wail of anguish that rustled through the tranquil room. The vapors of death faded as gradually as they had appeared, taking with him the one person whom he had felt he could love fully. He howled in grief and agony as his body arched, his sorrow crashing over him like broken glass as it slashed at his heart until there was naught but a shadow of it. He curled onto his side, sobbing as he hugged himself, hearing the final words that had been caressed over his scar.

 

“One last time for a good bye is never the last time for love.”

 

~Fin

 


End file.
